More Important Than A Secret
by SailorChibi
Summary: We've all pondered the What Ifs. What if Usagi and Mamoru had never gotten back together? What if any of the enemies had won? What if the Starlights came back? Well, what if a simple mistake had caused the senshi's idenities to be revealed? First season.
1. Chapter 1

**Name:** More Important Than A Secret  
**Author:** SailorChibi  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** We've all pondered the What Ifs. What if Usagi and Mamoru had never gotten back together? What if any of the enemies had won? What if Ami had really gotten on that plane for Germany? Well, what if a simple mistake had caused the senshi's idenities to be revealed? Set in the first season.

* * *

The sky was a pure, flawless shade of azure blue. Fluffy wisps of white were scattered lazily about the immense space. If one looked closely enough, you could almost see the brightest of the silvery stars peeking here and there. An enormous, round globe hung in the sky, brilliantly golden. The grass was a deep emerald colored, spotted with violet, blue, pink and yellow blossoms. A tantalizing breeze blew, gently ruffling the jade leaves of trees and the hair of anyone lucky enough to be outside. Birds chirped and sang to one another sweetly. Squirrels skittered around busily, scattering nuts every which way. It was a perfect day. For Tsukino Usagi, it was torture.

_'Why does school have to last so __**long**__?'_ wondered the pouting girl, gazing longingly out the window. She leaned forward, cushioning her chin on her hands, and scowled quietly. Her hair, the color of sunshine honey amber, was tied up neatly into two round balls on either side of her head. From those balls, two streamers of hair gushed over the girl's shoulders and tumbled to the floor. Her eyes were a gentle shade of cerulean, glittering with mischief and untold joy.

She squirmed impatiently in her seat and idly fanned herself with one hand, wishing not for the first time that they could wear different outfits to school during the end of spring rather than the sailor-styled uniform. However, it was unseasonably warm that day and now that they were in school, nothing could be done. Even the teacher, who normally came down on students who neglected to pay attention, was perspiring heavily and becoming more lenient with each passing moment.

_'I wish I went to Rei's school,'_ Usagi thought, reclining in her seat. She heaved a sigh; her tiny, 5 foot 5 inch frame trembling with fatigue. _'They got out an hour ago because of that teacher's conference. We still have another hour and a half to go!'_ Her eyes strayed to the clock. _'Make that another hour and thirty-five minutes.'_

"Tsukino Usagi!" Usagi's head whipped around and she gazed into her teacher's impatient and angered cinnamon eyes. Sakurada Haruna tapped her foot impatiently, eyeing the younger female.

"Um... yes, Haruna-sensei?" she asked sheepishly, straightening her posture immediately.

The older woman sighed. "I know it's hot, Usagi-san, and it's late in the day, but please try to pay attention! I'm teaching important things here that you will be required to know for your High School Entrance Exams. It will be much easier if you just learn these things now instead of having to get tutored later..."

"Okay, Sensei," Usagi muttered in acceptance. She watched the teacher move away, resuming her lecture, and tried hard to listen as she slumped backwards again. But it was difficult. She soon began to twitch in her seat again and shift her weight. Something was poking her in the ribs. Sliding her hand down into her skirt's pocket, Usagi pulled out the small pink communicator bequeathed to her by her guardian cat, Luna, and placed it on her desk. There, that was better... her eyes slipped closed and her head tilted downwards as she dozed off.

Haruna continued her lecture, taking note of but not particularly caring that over half off her students had fallen asleep. Those who remained awake appeared to be completely lifeless, and the teacher ceased speaking for an instant as she tugged at the color of her shirt and wished she had worn a t-shirt that day.

A beeping noise filled the silent room. Haruna jerked from her position standing by her desk; she had nearly fallen asleep on her feet. Dusting off her pristine clothing, Haruna blushed slightly and gazed around the room for the source of the sound. Students of the school were forbidden to have cell phones, beepers, watches, or anything else that would beep with them during classtime. She easily zeroed in on the sound - Tsukino Usagi's tiny, rose-colored calculator.

Sweeping over to the slumbering girl, Haruna scooped up the device and shook her student roughly. Usagi snapped awake, eyes springing open and settling immediately upon the older woman.

"You are **forbidden** to have items like this in the class!" Haruna told her, her booming voice attracting the attention of the other students in the room. "You could very well be suspended for this if I sent you to the principal's office." It was a lie, most likely all the teenager would get was a warning. But Haruna wanted to scare the younger girl, and from the look on Usagi's face, the threat had succeeded. "But instead, I'll just keep it for the remainder of the year."

"No!" Usagi exclaimed in a panic, leaping to her feet. Mouths dropped open; had the odango-haired girl actually outright defied a teacher? "Haruna-sensei, **please**! I must have that back!" She reached for the communicator without thinking. Startled and unused to protests, Haruna yanked her hand from reach. In doing so, however, she accidentally brushed her fingers over several of the buttons, activating the still beeping machine.

On the other end, all the frantic senshi knew was that someone - she naturally assumed it was a fellow soldier - had answered her cries. Without hesitating, she shouted, "Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, this is Sailor Mars! I have a situation here at the Shopping Centre! There are two youma and I'm being overpowered! I need help, now!"

Usagi paused at the complete looks of absolute shock on the faces of her fellow classmates and students. She knew there were two options. One was to pass the transmission off as a joke and sit down while laughing. But this path meant there was a good chance Mars might die if she were to make a single mistake. The other option meant that the identity of Sailor Moon would be revealed to everyone, and quite possibly the identities of the other senshi once reality had sunk in and someone connceted the dots. For Usagi, there was barely even a choice.

She gently but firmly took the instrument from Haruna's numb hands and peered into it. Her heart nearly broke at the sight of the other girl's frightened expression. Supressing tears, Usagi spoke calmly, "Sailor Mars, it's Sailor Moon. I'm coming; try to remain calm. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Mars gazed into her own communicator, and for an instant violet met cobalt blue. She instantly became concerned about her dearest friend, wondering what had caused the deep sadness in Usagi's eyes. But she had no time to question it at the moment, not unless she had no want to wake up the next morning. Instead, she merely nodded at the screen and shut it off, casting a new wave of fire at the youma she could see.

Usagi glanced up at Haruna, but the woman was still immobile. _'Screw this,'_ Usagi thought. _'Rei needs me.'_ She stretched one slim hand into the air, her fingers perfectly straight. _**"Moon Prisim Power, Make-Up!"**_ she yelled.

Later, Ami would demand to know why Usagi hadn't left the class before transforming. Usagi had to admit, this thought had crossed her mind, but it would take precious seconds she feared Mars might not have. The other senshi had been clearly drawing on her last reserves of power even when Usagi had spoken to her. If she didn't hurry, Usagi had to wonder if Mars would still be alive when she got there.

The familiar rose-colored light surrounded her, and because of her growing franticness and worry, she didn't bother going through her poses. Rather, the light obscured her from view and her clothes shifted instantaneously to her Sailor fuku. She struck her infamous pose and the light faded away, revealing the pretty sailor solider Sailor Moon where Tsukino Usagi had once stood.

Sailor Moon turned towards the window she had just been gazing out of ten minutes earlier and pushed her chair out of the way. Raising her leg, she rested one red boot on the windowsill and hefted her weight up. "If I break anything, I swear I am going to sue," she muttered under her breath as she pushed off. The wind rushed through her blonde odango as she plumetted downwards from the third-story window, but thankfully she landed (for once) gracefully on her feet.

"Score," she cheered to herself as she began to run from the schoolyard, heedless of her gaping watchers. They would come later. The life of one of her best friends was more important than a secret.

* * *

This is a one-shot now, but if enough people want it, I'll consider adding one or two more chapters dealing with the after-effects. So, review and tell me your opinion!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I decided to add another few chapters to this fic. Mostly because, as one reviewer pointed out to me, the fic didn't seem finished with just the first chapter. I have decided on an ending; it is a rather simple one but it is the only way I can think of to finish this fic off. The reviewer responses are at the bottom of the page, thank you all soooo much! Please review at the end, and enjoy.

* * *

The sun was gradually lowering, hesitantly disappearing behind the seemingly endless sea. Rayes of the brilliant light stretched out over the bustling city like a final, good-night kiss. Marvelous colors of pink, orange, red, yellow, gold and violet glittered across the great blue space, dotted lightly with the emerging silver stars. The mirage reflected off of the blue-green abyss of the sea, causing a magnificent mirror image that was doubly incredible to gaze at. Streetlamps began to flicker on; the gentle yellow light creating small pools of golden warmth. At #6 Sakura Avenue, Tsukino Usagi was oblivious to the beauty of the city as she buried her head deeper into her pillow.  
  
Her younger brother, Tsukino Shingo, looked at his sister with sympathy. She had entered their home just a few hours ago in tears. It had taken him a full two hours to pry the entire story from his sobbing elder sibling, mostly because Usagi often became too distraught to speak. He had always known deep down inside that there was some connection betwen Sailor Moon and his sister, but he had never said anything. He knew Usagi would have brought the story to light when she was ready. Well, her identity had come to the surface, but it was obvious Usagi was anything but ready.  
  
"Onee-chan," he said, and flinched when it caused her to dissolve into tears again. He rarely called her by the affectionate term anymore, claiming it was too 'babyish'. Guility, he realized how much it must have hurt his older sibling, although she had kept silent. "Onee-chan, don't cry. I'm sure no one will be very upset at you for answering the call."  
  
"That's not even the worst part," Usagi choked up, drawing herself to a sitting position. At first glance, she was truly a pathetic sight. Tears had made visible tracks down her porcelain cheeks, flushed with crimson. Her cobalt eyes were vermillion-rimmed and puffy, continuing to brim with the salted liquid. Her bottom lip trembled, cracked as it was from her biting down on it. Her hands shook as she clenched them together, wringing them into her school shirt. Across one shoulder and down her back was a rust stain that continued to seep fresh blood sluggishly.  
  
"Rei-chan g-got hu-urt. I w-was too late! I m-made it to the m-mall, but...." she shook and ducked her head, sniffing, tears once more trickling. "As I entered, a y-youma was attacking her. M-Mars struck it w-w-with a F-Fire Soul, but it was so t-tiny and weak. She was exhausted!  
  
"T-Two youma attacked at on-once, and she slipped when t-trying to do-dodge one.... I r-ran over to her without thinking, and..... And another one c-came at us with blades for arms. Mars sh-shoved me out of the way.... It hi-hit me here," she gestured to the stain on her shoulder, "B-but barely. And it g-got her across the ch-chest, and deep, before I could dust it. It's all m-my fault, Shingo. All my fault," she stuttered through the explanation as she shuddered anew with tears.  
  
"Oh, Usagi," he muttered, feeling awkward. He knew he should hug her or something, but he wasn't quite sure how. _'How **do** girls do it?'_ he wondered, frustrated at his inability to comfort.  
  
He was deeply relieved to hear the front door bang open, and footsteps on their stairs. It meant one of their parents were home, and judging by the sound of the steps and lack of screaming about Usagi being too young to wear mini-skirts while jumping around the city, it was their mother. She would know what to do with the semi-hysterical moon bunny.  
  
Sure enough, Tsukino Ikuko appeared in the doorway of Usagi's bedroom, her indigo locks mussed and violet eyes filled with confused worry. "Usagi...." she began, intending to interrogate the girl, but when she saw her daughter's condition, all thoughts of explanations vanished. She was a mommy first, and a mother later.  
  
"Oooh, Usa," Ikuko croaned softly, sliding past Shingo, who had risen at her entrance, and seating herself by her daughter. "It's okay, baby, Mama's here." Usagi threw her arms around her mother and cried. Ikuko released the now partially undone odango and stroked the young girl's golden locks comfortingly.  
  
Shingo's own azure eyes flicked between mommy and baby girl before deciding that the moment was a tad too personal for comfort. He slid, unnoticed, from the room and carefully closed the door. For an instant, he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Usagi's 'other life' was about to blow up in her face in a big way. Shingo knew that none of the students in Usagi's class would have kept their mouths shut; they would have run straight for the media. And the worse thing was, there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.   
  
"This really bites," he grumbled as he slumped down the stairs. Usagi had done a lot for him, both as herself and as Sailor Moon, like saving his 'sort-of-but-not-really-maybe-when-we're-older' girlfriend Mika from that freak who had tried to kill them. Now, when his sister needed protection the most, he was absolutely helpless.  
  
_'Well, maybe not **totally** helpless,'_ he amended. There were a few things he could. He began with exiting the house and closing the gates that were before his home(1). Only his father and one or two close family friends had keys. Next, he locked the front and back doors, and made sure the windows were latched. He definitely didn't want the media getting in when they discovered where Usagi lived.  
  
Then he entered the kitchen and scribbled a note for his parents, saying that he was going to go buy dinner. After taking some of the money Ikuko kept in the cookie jar, he jammed his feet into his sneakers and headed out, mentally thanking whatever dieties listening that no press had shown up yet.

* * *

Her mind was running on some semblance of autopilot. Mechanically, the young woman's fingers flew over the keyboard as she completed her homework. Her sapphire eyes were blank; face carefully devoid of emotion. It had been all over the school in seconds - **Tsukino Usagi** was **Sailor Moon**. She had all ready known, of course, she herself had heard the beeping off the communicator. Then it had stopped, and she had assumed it was okay. But it wasn't. Rei was wounded, and both her identity and Usagi's had been outed. It was only a matter of time before Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter were connected with Mizuno Ami and Kino Makoto.  
  
That was why she had left school as soon as she had heard the news. Flagged a taxi down and ignored the driver's inane chatter the entire way home. Flipped on the news the second she entered, only to find no mention of it yet except for the promise of a 'special story' coming at nine o'clock. So she had seated herself at her computer and begun the wonderfully mind-numbing work from school.  
  
And she **did** feel strangely detached, as if the entire episode wasn't occuring. But she knew that it was simply shock; she had never expected this to happen, at least not now. Maybe in the future it wouldn't be so important for them to keep that side of them secret, but now, it was imperative. The Dark Kingdom would seize any chance to gain the advantage, and they were only four senshi. Five counting Tuxedo Kamen, but he wasn't really a senshi and none of them could truly depend on him. Therefore, they were four senshi against the leagues of Dark Kingdom followers. They needed every advantage possible.  
  
The clock in one corner of the hall began to chime. She counted the _bongs_ without thinking. One.... two.... three... four.... five..... six... seven.... eight..... nine. She turned mechanically and settled her gaze on the muted TV. An announcer replaced the commercial, her bleached blonde hair crisply styled into a fashionable bob and cool jade eyes glinting with glee. She was wearing too much make-up, along with a pressed pink suit. Her coated crimson lips opened and closed, saying unheard words. The woman was joined by four or five students from Usagi's class.  
  
_Click_ The screen dimmed, casting the room into quiet darkness, for her computer had fallen asleep behind her. She remained gazing at the electronic device for several seconds, before rising to her feet. It was after nine o'clock; past time for Rei to be out of surgery. She would go see the fiery senshi of Mars, and her mother, at the hospital.  
  
She stripped out of her school uniform and into an inconspicious knee-length black skirt and three-quater lenth navy top. Scooping up a light grey sweater, for the temperature had plummeted from this afternoon's heat wave, she locked the door behind her and dropped her keys into her skirt pocket as she began to walk through the coming darkness towards the hospital. And then, only then, did Mizuno Ami allow the burning tears to slip free.

* * *

(1) - As I recall, in the episode where the talent competition with Sapphire, I think her name was, that young, famous woman when Usagi made Luna try to dance with her? Happens, there was a fence with a gate in front of Usagi's house. I may be wrong, but for the sake of this fic, there is one.

* * *

**Neo Diji:** I'm glad you like stories like this. I tried to search out some at , but I couldn't find any, which is why I decided to write my own.   
  
**Lunar-chickie-babe:** I enjoy it when Usagi stands up for herself, too. I mean, she may be a bit of a crybaby at the beginning, but she grows up!   
  
**Rayne StarDust:** Don't I know you from somewhere? I think I recognize your name from another fic? Maybe it's just me. Thanks!   
  
**MoonPrincess568:** As you wish, I did continue.   
  
**otakuprincess:** I'll look at your SM fics whenever I can, okay? I haven't had much time lately, but I'd be glad to look at them later. Thanks!   
  
**J:** I should hope curiosity didn't kill the cat; I've got one who is VERY curious. I really can't say how long it will take between updates; I don't continue on a schedule anymore.   
  
**Sonic0815:** --blushes-- I realized most of those mistakes AFTER I had posted it. Being me, I forgot to read it over for mistakes before doing so. But thanks for pointing them out; I appreciate the tips.   
  
**Queen Diamond:** True; I do plan on making a more final ending. I think I know how it will end; I hope I don't disappoint anyone.   
  
**Ohni:** Pretty much. I've always wondered how Usagi and the senshi would deal with it; and as the seasons continued on, I've been curious about how Usagi's reaction would differ from now to if it happened after the Stars season. Usagi IS waaaay better than anyone else, and sooner or later I'm gonna show it!!!   
  
**omystrs:** Thank-you. I figure it will have around five or so chapters.   
  
**bubblegumb1:** Yes, you're correct. When Usagi replied, "Hai senshi," it should have been sensei instead of senshi. I'm so used to writing senshi, that's why.   
  
**hatami:** Excellent. I love getting people interested!   
  
**koosei:** --glares-- I freaking hate you. Of course I write while you're gone because I have nothing else to do; but that doesn't mean you should keep leaving! I need you to bounce ideas off of.

* * *

Please leave a review, minna-san! I would **like** at least five-ten reviews before I update again. So please take the time to drop off a review or a flame or **something**!!! Arigato! 


	3. Chapter 3

Well, it happened. I finally got my first out-and-out flame! From an _Annoymous_ person, no less, said person stated: 

**IMABITCH**:  
THIS STORY IS STUPID!

Well, first of all I really _commend_ this person on their clever name. It really _does_ do you justice. I really _love_ how the only comment you made is about how my fic is "stupid", but you left no reason stating WHY exactly you think it is. Plus, you were so _brave_ to leave a flame without even using your own username./sarcasm You said it yourself in your name, not me. Out of the numerous people who like or even love this fic, you are the only one who said they hated it. You didn't even bother to say why. So I don't know if you're just jealous, or a close-minded little jerk, but please keep out of my story if you don't like it, OK? The Back button isn't hard to use.

Now that that is said, I leave you to read the next chapter of More Important Than A Secret!

* * *

Everything inside of him was crystal, and oh-so-brittle. Cracking around the edges, with smooth but jagged darts snapping across the surface. His emotions boiled, tumbling like a massive storm that constantly threatened to break. To his credit, however, he kept his face completely blank. Scooping up all of his shock and horror and guilt and betrayal and burying it deeply inside until he was alone. Covering it with glass and pressing down, down so hard that it began to break. And in the last few seconds, he ran for his apartment like wolves were on his heels. Slammed the door; a delightful barrier between him and the reality, and slumped to the ground moaning faintly. 

Chiba Mamoru was never positive for how long he crouched there, breathing sharply but faintly. His midnight eyes were shut firmly; his fingernails digging into his palms so painfully that little crescent marks of blood began to appear. He struggled to compose himself and failed, gasping for air. That one piece of information...... so shamelessly spattered across the news front everywhere; like it meant nothing but was just a juicy tidbit to be gossiped and slandered about, had nearly given him a heart attack.

He rose to his feet on shaky legs and walked towards his bedroom, stripping as he went. When he was fully naked authoress pauses to beat the fangirls back with a stick, he entered his bathroom and turned the water on as hot as he could bear. He was sweaty from his race across the city; and he felt relieved as the steaming liquid splattered across his skin. It stung, and his formerly lightly tanned skin began to redden, but it seemed to burn away all the confusion.

Usagi was Sailor Moon. **Usagi** was Sailor Moon. Tsukino Usagi, the klutzy little ninth grade he loved to tease, was Sailor Moon. Odango Atama, who ate far more than a skinny girl should be allowed and who wailed at the drop of a hat, was Sailor Moon. It was mind-boggling. But in an incredibly strange and demented way, it also made sense.

Usagi and Sailor Moon looked amazingly similar; with the same sun-kissed golden locks pinned into the same hairstyle, and identical azure silver eyes that sparkled in the moonlight. Their personalities were similar as well; both lacked confidence and lost track of what they were supposed to be doing easily; not to mention both were of a rather peaceful nature (although with the way Usagi retaliated to a tease early in the morning, sometimes you'd never realize that). _'Duh!_ Mamoru thought in the next breath with impatience, rolling his eyes. _'Of course they look alike, idiot, they're the SAME PERSON!'_

A sigh tumbled from his lips as he turned the shower off. He exited and dried himself off, then dressed in a pair of casual jeans, a black t-shirt and his favorite green jacket before wandering out onto the balcony. He gazed out over the city as the sun set and lowered his head so that his hair tumbled into his eyes. Everything was different now. The fact that Usagi was Sailor Moon changed it all, although he wasn't sure how.

He rested his hands on the railing and thought about the princess. The one who haunted his dreams, who always begged him to find the ginzuishou that would set them free. She had been silent lately; voiceless; only her dark silhouette allowing him to tell that she was there. Had she known what was to happen?

He sighed and lifted his head, staring up at the sky. Sailor Moon was no longer a mystery. Now she would only be a little girl trying to protect herself. And her family. And her friends. He paused, considered his options, then turned on his heel. Sailor Moon considered Tuxedo Kamen to be her protector. Usagi considered Mamoru her tormentor. Maybe he wasn't so helpless, after all.

* * *

_plunk_

She dropped one of the tear-dropped shaped balls into the bowl.

_plunk_

Her eyes were shadowed, fixated carefully on the ceramic azure bowl.

_plunk_

The emerald band holding her hair back snapped, unused to her position, and her lightly curled spille freely around her shoulders.

_plunk plunk plunk plunk plunk_

Kino Makoto sighed as she tucked one strand of her hair behind her ear. Unhappily, she picked up the remaining chocolate chips and dumped them all into the batter at once, instead of the previous one-at-a-time she had been doing. For some reason she had never been able to figure out, Makoto always turned to baking when she was upset or angry. It helped work her frustrations out in a way that didn't involve hurting other people. This time, however, cooking wasn't working.

Makoto gave up. Muttering to herself, she wrapped a filmy piece of Plastic Wrap across the top of the bowl and placed it in the fridge. She would finish the cookies some other time, when her world wasn't falling apart.

Having washed the dishes, Makoto wandered into her living room and gazed out the window. Her emeraldine eyes were absent as one finger continued to curl relentlessly around a lock of chocolate hair. It was all over, wasn't it. The laughter, the friendship. The shared secret, the sweet, dancing smile across the room from a blonde-haired teen who acted more like a little girl. The knowledge that she was part of something magical, wonderful, sacred.

And who cared if the others insisted they saw the responsiblity as hindersome, or annoying, or painful, or irritating? She knew it was a lie. Rose-scented lips curved into a grim smile. Anything that allowed them to spend time with her, with the bunny, was worth it. With the one person who had opened her arms to them with a beamingly cheerful smile and welcomed them into her grasp, dumping more love and friendship into their arms than they could hold.

When she was a very little girl, she had had loving parents. But then her parents had died, and for a longer time there had been no one. She had been lonely and afraid, and had learned the art of fighting to protect herself. Being a senshi had changed that. Slowly, Makoto had begun to learn that living didn't always have to mean survival. Sometimes it did, but once in a while it meant only holding onto your those that you loved.

She blew out her breath in a sigh and glanced at the time. It was late, but not late enough that any teenager would be in bed. She sat down in a chair at the kitchen table and picked up the phone, dialing Shinosaki's number. It would feel good to talk to someone who had known her for a long time.

* * *

Rayne StarDust - Hey! I NEVER said you weren't allowed to review my other fics. By all means, review on! I'm glad I put Shingo in, too. I myself know how annoying siblings can be, but I also know how nice it can be to have them around. Sometimes. And that IS true. A lot of teenagers at my school can't keep quiet about anything, so something as enormous as Usagi's identity they would never keep silent about! 

bubblegumb1 - Um, no. Sorry, this is not going to be a long story. It was never designed to be. This fic has one more chapter and one epilogue to go, and then it is finished.

Chibes - Her father's reaction will most likely be next chapter, along with two other people's. Shingo's girlfriend is named Mika, at least in the dubbed. I don't think there will be time for them to discover who Tuxedo Kamen is. As for royalties, there won't be time enough for that with the ending planned.

MoonPrincess568 - Here is Mamoru. I forgot that doing a first season story would mean having HIM in it, too.

koosei - Do I look like I care that you needed to leave? The point is, you left!

Conscience Fairy - Thanks.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah, yeah, I know. I could give you all sorts of excuses, but really, what's the point? You and I both know that I'm just lazy, and that's why I'm so slow. So I won't crowd your precious (HAH!) time by making you read lame excuses that probably aren't even true. Enjoy!

* * *

She crossed the threshold of her bedroom and closed the door gently but firmly behind her. She threw her black case onto her bed, knocking several stuffed animals into disarray. Her white cat looked up at her appearence and then stretched one paw out in front of him luxuriously in a full body arch as she huffed and flopped down on her bed. Her shining locks of golden hair came to a gentle rest on the bed as the cat looked at her seriously and said, "What's wrong, Minako?"

"Arrrgh!" Aino Minako gave a soft scream of frustration as she sat up again. "Everything is wrong, Artemis. Everywhere I turn, people are discussing that poor Tsukino girl to death. Some of the idiots are even saying that they "knew all along", when they obviously didn't! Ooooh, it makes me so mad! I wish I could just go over and hit them! Usagi seems like too sweet of a girl for this to happen to."

Artemis took several seconds to digest this information, licking one paw as he mulled it over. He knew that Minako had been observing the other sailor senshi for the past week, and he knew that she had come to think of them as friends who could understand her own situation, even though they didn't technically know each other. Minako was desperately lonely and wanted friends more than anything; a little white cat with a wry sense of humour just didn't cut it. The strange situation made him think carefully about his response.

"You know you can't do that," he began.

She sprang off of the bed and walked towards her closet, carelessly shedding her school clothes as she moved. "I know, I know," Minako snapped. "But that doesn't mean I can't wish I could. This has gotta stop, Artemis. I want to be friends with Usagi."

"I don't doubt that you do." The cat leapt neatly off of her now messy bed and padded over to her desk. He made a neat jump from the floor to the top of it and sat down, curling his tail around him. "But, Minako, I don't believe this is the right time to reveal yourself. Things are going to be very confusing for the next little while. The media hasn't discovered the other senshi's identities yet, but it is only a matter of minutes before they find out about Usagi's connection to the other girls. If you make yourself known now, your identity will be revealed the second Sailor Venus makes her appearence."

A dark blue winter sweater came flying out of the closet. It was followed by Minako, who was now dressed in a pair of orange jean shorts and a yellow and orange halter top. There was a serious expression on her face. "So, you think I should just sit here like a good girl and do... nothing."

Artemis eyed her. His first thought was that she should change her revealing clothes again. "I think you should do what your mind tells you to do," he said.

She frowned. "I thought it was, "Always listen to your heart"?" she challenged.

Artemis rolled his eyes. _'The one time she actually gets the saying right...'_ he thought in resignation, shaking his small furry head. "Minako, I just don't want you to get hurt."

Her dark sapphire eyes grew soft. Reaching out a slim hand, she gently rubbed behind his ear. He started to purr as she said, "I know you don't want me to be hurt, Artemis. But I can't just sit here and do nothing. It's not fair to myself or anyone. Besides..." she pulled away and grabbed her backpack style purse, slinging it over both of her shoulders. Spinning towards the cat, she blew him a kiss and made her infamous 'V' sign with her index and middle fingers. "I know just what to do!"

Before he could respond, she giggled and raced out the door, closing it behind her enough so that her mother wouldn't see in but so that Artemis could get out if he wanted. Groaning softly, the white cat turned and placed his paws on the windowsill so that he could look out. Below, Minako had just exited the house and was running towards the road, her long sunshine curls flying out behind her. "Good luck, Minako..."

* * *

"Alrighty, then, Miss Hino," the nurse turned away from the IV and flashed what was meant to be a comforting smile at the prone girl laying in the bed. "The sleeping solution will just take a moment or two to take effect, but after that you'll have nothing but nice dreams! No bad monsters to scare you." She patted her patient's leg and bustled out of the room, humming under her breath.

"She's worse than Usagi!" Hino Rei grumbled as she poked her head up above the blankets. She had hid as soon as she'd heard the nurse coming. The woman treated her like a five year old, something the senshi of Mars **really** did not appreciate. The wound wasn't even that bad, really - a diagonal slash starting on one shoulder and stopping right between the first curve of her breasts, but everyone was acting like she was going to die if she moved. No, worse, the whole hospital was acting as if she had been hysterical coming in. On the contrary, she had been very calm and annoyed.

Squirming upwards, Rei looked around the tiny room with a deep sigh. Thanks to Ami's mother, she had at least ended up with a private room. Which wasn't really very private when you considered the constant stream of doctors and nurses, but was a lot more private than it would have been with a roommate or two. All the same, it wasn't a very nice room. The walls were plain white, the chairs were black with hard plastic backs, the sheets on the bed was white, the medical equipment was gray, and the only source of entertainment was a TV, which she hated. She had been grateful when Ami showed up, but the blue-haired girl had had to leave earlier when visiting hours ended.

Pressing the button to the back of her bed rise, Rei shifted into a more comfortable position. She knew the sleeping pill they had injected into her IV would take longer to work on her than a normal person, so she searched around for the TV remote. Normally, she wouldn't watch it if you paid her (unless there was something very special on), but she was desperate to know what was happening on the whole "Sailor Moon's Identity" situation.

Locating the remote, she craned her neck to stare up into the ceiling corner and turned the TV on, switching it to the News network. The reporter on the screen was currently talking rapidly about the weather, which was the same as it had been for the past week - very hot and humid, without a wind, and summer-like. Then, the screen changed to another, this time a young man.

_"And, as an update on the Sailor Moon situation," he said smoothly, "Researchers are now working hard on discovering the identities of the other Sailor Senshi. It is thought that perhaps Sailor Mars has already been found. As of now, FBI personnel are currently on their way to Miss Tsukino's house to question her - "_

Rei snapped the TV off and bit her lip hard, anger darkening her violet eyes. So they thought they had found Sailor Mars, did they? Well, they could bring it on. She felt sorry for Usagi, however. The blonde-haired princess was doubtlessly crushed by the turn of events, if she even knew. ... Did she know? Rei licked her lips and reached for the phone. She dialed the familiar number and listened to it ring. And ring. And ring. No one picked up, not even the answering machine.

_'Great, they aren't even answering the phone,'_ she thought, heaving a deep sigh. She set the phone down and blinked rapidly. Her vision was beginning to go dark, and her movements were becoming more sluggish. _'That stuff is setting in,'_ she realized, falling back against her pillows. _'Usagi... I'm sorry, but I don't think I can help you now...'_

* * *

The woman stood, almost entirely covered in shadows. She had long, dark green hair that fell almost to her knees. A few strands were gathered into a bun at the back of her head. Her sailor fuku had a dark skirt and collar, with a maroon bow. She was wearing dark boots that went to her knees and gloves that went to her elbows. In one hand, she held a staff. The handle of it was silver and fashioned to look like a key. The top of it was shaped a little like a heart with a smaller heart atop it, with a red ball inside the larger heart.

This woman, Sailor Pluto, was the Guardian of Time. She had been watching the events of the past few days with somber crimson eyes. There was a rift in the time system; something had changed that wasn't supposed to be different. She had only just become aware of it, and now, she sought to change it.

Looking into the hole carved into the stone below her, she watched Kino Makoto talking on the phone, Mizuno Ami waiting for her mother, Chiba Mamoru in the Arcade, Hino Rei asleep in a hospital bed, Aino Minako running towards the downtown area, and Tsukino Usagi staring out her bedroom window and crying silently. Pluto's heart arched for the weeping girl, and she waved a hand over the liquid that was showing her these images.

Things began to rewind, showing her how they had come to be. When it got to where Pluto needed it to be, she pointed one slim finger. It froze half on an image of Sailor Mars reaching for her communicator as two youma came for her, and half on an image of Tsukino Usagi sleeping in her overly warm classroom.

"Saa..." Pluto breathed. "I see." She laid a gloved hand out of the surface, almost but not quite touching the substance. It moved slightly, and came up with an image of the time exactly five minutes before Sailor Mars had called for her friends. Then, the image glowed brightly and disappeared. Sailor Pluto turned on her heel and strode gracefully into the Time Gates behind her.

She reappeared at the Tokyo shopping mall. It was devoid of people, since the two youma that were running around were fond of attacking innocent victims. The time was exactly 48 hours in the past; exactly four minutes and thirty seconds before Usagi had answered her communicator in front of her class.

Striding forward, Pluto looked around. It took her only a second to pinpoint her target. Moving towards them, she paused in step as Sailor Mars darted by, too panicked to see that there was another senshi standing right in front of her. Sailor Pluto raised her staff. **"Dead... Scream."** she intoned with an air of finality. The youma didn't even get a chance to scream before a magenta orb was upon them.

Sailor Mars came back around the corner, holding her communicator in her hand. She looked around in bewilderment, but did not see or hear any sign of the youma that had just been chasing her. She had been just about to summon her friends but... Apparently, they were not needed. Frowning in confusion, she shrugged, de-henshined and tucked her communicator back into her school uniform's pocket. Then, she turned and headed for home.

In the shadow of the storefront across the street, Sailor Pluto smiled. The future was back on course. Her shining, dark pink eyes spoke of the real future still to come as she held her Time Staff and vanished.

* * *

koosei - Um... how can I put this nicely? Wait, I can't. HELL NO! I hate writing that jerk. I only did because like three people pointedly asked when I was going to break down and write him in. It was torture just doing that tiny tiny segment!

MoonPrincess568 - This fic is pretty much finished now, I'm afraid. Only the epilogue. It was only meant to be real short.

Oreo - "What if?" stories RULE! They are so totally awesome. I'm a complete Usa/Sei fan myself; I LIVE on these what if fics! I'll have to check out yours; I'm always up for a U/S one.

Rayne StarDust - Kenji, Kenji. Naaaah, too lazy for that. Sorry. I mean, how many times can you write "Oh.. my.. god... My baby jumps around wearing a mini-skirt getting saved by young guys" and mean it? I did put Artemis and Minako in, as well as Rei AND SETSUNA! I think that was a total shock all around! No one even asked about her. Yay for in character! It's a good thing; like gosh I've loved Sailor Moon for so long that if I didn't know how to get inside their heads I'd worry. Kinda freaked about the whole Mamoru IC thing... that's a bad thing. But oh well.

Icy Frost and Blue Angel - Thanks! I love how everyone thinks the characters are IC, that means a lot.

EmeraldSong - You know what? I actually went and checked it out at after I read your review and it really is. Isn't that weird? I just love the sound of the word "emeraldine" but it turns out I'm not just nuts! It really IS! Naked Mamoru BLECH!

Chibes - OMG! Did reading YOUR review ever give me a swelled head! LOL "The great SailorChibi"? You gotta be kidding. I've been flamed once before... I think... I really can't remember. It doesn't bug me too much, especially when I've got like ten other people saying what an awesome story it is.

Anime Ambreen and Poke' Manic - What happened to my writing another chapter right away, Angel? Well... Lessee... Shuichi and Ryuichi happened, that's what! You know what a fangirl I am; didn't it occur to you to think I'd love them, too! Gees, you never do think, do ya? I'm glad you like it so much. I'm also glad I re-converted someone into SM! LOL

* * *

Well, that's all, folks! Only the epilogue left. Please leave a review, even if it's just yelling at me for taking FOREVER. Which the next chapter won't. I swear. Cause it'll be really short and all. Promise.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, the last chapter. It's relatively short, but that's OK because it's only supposed to show how things are back to normal again. Some people urged me to keep this fic going, but it was never MEANT to be a long fic. It's right around the amount I originally intended it to be. All I wanted was a short A/U SM fic that actually could have happened, because Pluto fixed things so there is no one to prove it otherwise. I hope you enjoy the last chapter of MITAS, and thank-you for reading.

* * *

Tsukino Usagi opened her eyes and stretched, flinging her arms up above her head and arching her back. She yawned tiredly, then sat up and sleepily rubbed her eyes. A strange sense of apprehension curled her stomach, and she looked quickly at the clock. She sighed with relief upon seeing it was nearly time to leave the classroom. It was so warm in the room she had fallen into a true, deep slumber; she had feared the bell had rung and she had (again) been left behind in sleep.

Directing a glance towards the front of the class, Usagi hid a smile at the sight of Haruna swaying tiredly back and forth. The woman spoke a few words every thirty seconds or so, often trailing off and repeating the same thing over and over. When the shrill bell rang, the teacher jumped a full two feet into the air, along with almost every other student in the room. Usagi laughed out loud, feeling her nervousness drain away. Naru gave her a puzzled glance, but Usagi merely smiled in reply as she bounded to her feet and sailed out of the room.

It was slightly cooler outside the school, and Usagi breathed in deeply, enjoying the breeze and the sweet scent of the coming summer. A voice called her name and she turned, waving in reply. "Mako-chan, hi!" the blonde greeted happily.

The chestnut-haired girl jogged over, her olive skirt swishing gently about her toned legs. "Hey, Usagi-chan! Are you headed to the arcade?"

"Yes!" the little blonde squealed, clapping her hands joylously. "I actually don't have any detention today! And there's no bad grades hanging over me head, either. I'm gonna make the best of it!"

Makoto chuckled, patting her friend's arm. "Mind if I tag along? Ami-chan's already headed there. She was home sick with a headache today, but I called her at lunch on the communicator and she said she would meet us..."

"Shhh!" Usagi grabbed at her friend's shoulder. "Don't say that out loud."

Makoto stared at her. "Say... what?"

"About our... you know. That's senshi stuff." She began to usher the senshi of Jupiter off of the school's grounds. "You shouldn't say it so casually. What if someone heard?" she fretted.

The emerald-eyed girl gawked at the shorter of the two. "Are you sick?" she asked in amazement.

A sulk formed on Usagi's face. "No. I just had the weirdest feeling when you said that, though. Please don't mention them again!"

"Okay, okay, I won't."

The two girls reached the Crown Game Arcade in record time. Makoto spotted Ami and Rei seated in a booth near the counter and went to meet them, taking Usagi's briefcase and a request for a large chocolate milkshake and a slice of chocolate cake and vanilla ice cream and candy sprinkles with her. Usagi headed straight for the Sailor V game. Unfortunately, she failed to watch where she was going and crashed into another teenager heading in the opposite direction.

"Oh, my gods! I'm so sorry!" Usagi cried, leaping to her feet. The other girl looked up, dazed. She had long, sunshine blonde hair and deep sapphire eyes. Usagi paused in the act of guiding the girl to a standing position. Had they met before, somewhere?

The other woman seemed to realize she was being gazed at and gently pulled away. "It's okay," she said swiftly. "I'm alright." She pushed by the moon bunny without further word and practically raced out the glass doors, her black school shoes clicking on the pavement. A little white streak darted after her. Usagi turned to watch her go, feeling confused.

"Good going, Odango Atama," a mocking voice commented. "How very graceful of you."

She whirled, silvery eyes blazing. "Shut up, Chiba Mamoru!"

He smirked at her. "I bet you gave her bruises," he taunted, "Since you pig out all the time and you landed on top of her."

"At least I have a fashion sense!" Usagi practically screeched, glowering at the horrible green jacket that the man always seemed to have present. "Where **did** you get that stupid jacket! The garbage dump?"

"You sure are mean to that kid, Mamoru-kun," Furuhata Motoki said, leaning against the counter. He looked after Usagi as she stormed away. "What did she ever do to you?"

Mamoru lifted his cup of coffee to his mouth and shrugged. "I just feel like bugging her, that's all. She's funny when she gets pissed."

Motoki gave him a sideways look but said nothing. Instead, he picked up the tray with the girls' orders on it and carried it over to their table. Usagi was chattering away about the girl she had banged into. "But it was like, so weird! I could have sworn I'd met her before a long, long time ago. It felt like we were best friends as soon as our eyes connected. I wanted to hug her."

Rei rolled her eyes. "That would have gone over well," she snapped crossly, brushing her ebony hair from her face. "Hugging a perfect stranger. Gods, Usagi, you have the stupidest thoughts sometimes!"

Enormous tears welled up in Usagi's eyes as she and Rei began to bicker. Sweatdropping, Makoto tried to referee as Motoki set the food and drinks down. He caught Ami's eye when she set her book down and reached for her glass of iced tea. "How do you stand it?" he asked her quietly, referring to the shouting arguement that was quickly escalating into Rei being disgusted and Usagi wailing loudly.

Ami took a long sip of her glass before she smiled at him and replied. "It's normal, Motoki-san. Completely normal, and we wouldn't want it any other way."

* * *

shadowcub - How can I not be a Seiya fan? I didn't completely understand your review, but a lot of people follow the anime, in which the Starlights are guys on Earth. As for Mamoru, having him with Chibi-Usa is icky, but he can be paired with other people or gotten rid of completely. I love Seiya way more.

koosei - You know there's always an epilogue. The fics looks wrong without one!

selene-moongoddess01 - I'm glad you like it.

SMillenium - Already told you how to publish it...

Anime Ambreen and Poke' Manic - YEAH, it's your fault! But I forgive you, because quite frankly Ryu and Shu are just too damn cute. Everything IS back to normal, but if you read the last chapter carefully, you would have noticed that Minako was not yet part of the senshi group. This was set the day before Sailor Venus appears.

oOtHeReSeOo - Thanks.

* * *

And so, it's done. My shortest story to date! But I'm glad I didn't drag it out. Hope everyone enjoyed it! Leave a review, and check out my other fics, please! Seeya!


End file.
